Paint Misbehavin'
"Paint Misbehavin'" is a season 3 episode that debuted on October 24, 1992. It is one of only two episodes to feature Splatter Phoenix as well as Gosalyn as Quiverwing Quack. Summary Gosalyn reads one of her favored comics, Dooduck, which Darkwing thinks is trash compared to his favorite, Captain Virtue. Launchpad enters the debate with his personal hero, Frankie Ferret and His Furry Friends, which unites Darkwing and Gosalyn against his pick. Darkwing and Gosalyn end it with notions that they have to prepare for the comic book convention. Darkwing is a guest of honor and none too pleased to find Gosalyn, as Quiverwing Quack, is so too. Elsewhere in St. Canard, Splatter Phoenix finishes the construction of her new quantum-mechanical brushes, which allow her to paint whatever she wants into reality. With this power, she aims to improve the art in St. Canard to her own visions at her own price. She makes her way to the Motel Art Auction to commence her plan, painting helicopter-cats and pumpkin-hounds to aid her assault. They attack her first, though, but she fixes herself up with her paint and chases away all present but for the auction hostess. Grossed out by the art on sale, she repaints three paintings, declaring they've been increased in value and that the profit of the evening so far will do to cover her rates. The auction hostess refuses to pay and Splatter Phoenix orders her creations to attack, which they again do her, allowing the hostess to get away. Her next target then becomes the Last National Bank. Repulsed by its architecture, she paints herself wings and twists and pierces the building, taking some of the money bags inside as her remodeling charge. At the convention, Darkwing is deeply insulted and agitated that Quiverwing gets most of the attention from the crowd and that the remaining part is not interested in him, but in Launchpad, in part because of his association with Gizmoduck. Darkwing has a terrible time at the convention, because even in terms of comics, Dooduck is much more wanted than Captain Virtue and Frankie Ferret is signing autographs for a well-sized crowd. Quiverwing adds to his misery by asking Darkwing for a pen, as hers ran out from all the autographs. Just then, a giant toaster-headed pink gorilla attacks the convention on Splatter Phoenix's orders. She views comic books as the lowest form of artistic attempt by and for the masses and considers it well within her right to take the profits of the convention away. Due to Darkwing and Quiverwing both wanting the honor of taking her down, she gets to escape during the argument. The two and Launchpad promptly pursue her, but lose track until flying watches guide them along. Darkwing runs straight into a crocodile tank, which Quiverwing gives him a jack to help him out of there. When three more show up, he escapes with his grappling hook, which attaches to a zeppelin. He slams into a nearby building because of this, crushing the robots under the falling debris and coincidentally saving Launchpad and Quiverwing from them. Darkwing and Quiverwing agree to cease fighting over the status of hero and work together. On Quiverwing's advice, they search the art studios of St. Canard, but at the 65th, Darkwing's had enough. He wants to go back to Darkwing Tower to use the computer and Quiverwing encourages him the moment she spots Splatter Phoenix inside the studio, wanting the glory for herself. Darkwing figures it out and the two bust in together. They shoot at Splatter Phoenix concurrently, causing their ammo to ricochet on each other. Splatter Phoenix sics her creations on the group, so Darkwing ditributes turpentine-soaked rags to deal with them. It works well enough for the small ones, but a large octobunny has the trio easily captured. Darkwing and Quiverwing work together to dump a can full of turpentine and chase after Splatter Phoenix. She repaints Darkwing into an object of modern art, on which he steals her brush and repaints himself into a physical copy of Captain Virtue. Splatter Phoenix sics her pink gorilla on him to retrieve her brush. She repaints Darkwing into an old lady to make him vulnerable, but Quiverwing steals the brush and repaints herself into Dooduck and takes out the gorilla. Splatter Phoenix reacquires the brush and turns Darkwing into an abstract splatter. In order to fight Dooduck-Quiverwing, she creates Sir Real Man, who doesn't follow the natural laws and leaves Quiverwing defenseless. Launchpad steals the brush next and draws Frankie Ferret. Frankie befriends Sir Real Man and the two skip away. Darkwing, Quiverwing, and Launchpad team up against Splatter Phoenix, who has her brush back and sics her helicopter-cats and pumpkin-hounds on the trio. In turn, they catch the cats and use their helicopter bits to cut through the hounds. Quiverwing again steals the brush from Splatter Phoenix and Darkwing paints a cage around her. She escapes with the aid of a can of turpentine, but an attack by Quiverwing has the rest of the can's contents spilling out on her. Splatter Phoenix begins dissolving, taking solace in knowing her art will become more valuable with her passing. The only one confused by this is Launchpad, who wonders if, if she was made of paint all this time, she created herself or if some "greater being" painted her and and the rest of St. Canard. Cast Quotes : "Look, I've got more important things to do than stand around here and talk about comic books." : "Like what, DW?" : "Well, like, go to comic book conventions and talk about comic books. Well, I am the guest of honor." :— Darkwing and Launchpad arguing comics. : "No longer must I endure the city and its insufferably bourgeois taste in art. I shall save them from artistic oblivion! Destroy that lowbrow rubbish they call art and replace it with my own daringly innovative pseudo-anti-neo-postmodern deconstructionist... uhm... stuff." :— Splatter Phoenix's mission. : "Good help is so hard to paint." :— Splatter Phoenix's burden. : "Wow, the line's even longer than when Winky the Clown gave us lecture on the military industrial complex!" :— Launchpad on the line at the comic book convention. : "Huh, some people grow up and some just grow older." :— Darkwing on Launchpad. : "If Splatter Phoenix thinks that one stupid crocodile-tank hybrid will stop Darkwing Duck, she is sadly mistaken. Heheheh, of course, heheh, three stupid crocodile-tank hybrids just might do the trick." :— Darkwing on Splatter Phoenix's plan of attack. : "Hahahahaha! You're off to the great canvas in the sky." :— Splatter Phoenix's views on the afterlife. : "Hahaha! What's he gonna do? Hit me with his umbrella? Get real!" : "No! Get surreal!" :— Quiverwing and Splatter Phoenix on Sir Real Man. : "Heheh, well, art always was my best subject! Or was it lunch?" :— Launchpad on Launchpad. : "So, you two, uh-ah, have you learned a lesson from this?" : "Oh, I sure have. We've got to join together in friendship and mercilessly trash our enemies into pieces!" :— Launchpad and Darkwing on the power of friendship. :"Darkwing Duck once again emerges unscathed." :— Darkwing Duck after he escapes the crocodile hy-brids. Taunts * "I am the pencil that breaks from signing too many autographs!" Notes References * One of the auctioned paintings is based on the 1903 Dogs Playing Poker series. * Splatter Phoenix turns the last painting at the auction into an adaption of Medusa from 1596. * The old lady Splatter Phoenix repaints Darkwing into is Whistler's Mother, a painting from 1871. * "Ducky da Vinci" refers to Leonardo da Vinci, a fifteenth century artist. Errors * Splatter Phoenix only painted two pumpkin-hounds, but three attack the auction. There's also suddenly three helicopter-cats attacking during the final fight despite only two being painted into existence. * The painting of the kitten with impossibly huge eyes simply disappears during Splatter Phoenix's attack. * The original crocodile-tank hybrid claps its jaws despite the jack supposedly still being in its mouth. As a result, Darkwing's notion of three such machines stopping him is incorrect because with the original there's four. * Turpentine is usually not black. Other * It is an odd choice for Honker Muddlefoot not to appear in "Paint Misbehavin'", given that he was Splatter Phoenix's main opponent in "A Brush with Oblivion" and Quiverwing's sidekick in "The Quiverwing Quack". * Although they do not appear, Gizmoduck and Winky are mentioned. * Darkwing's Cubist model is reused from "A Brush with Oblivion". Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Stubs